


You make everything seem so easy

by plikki



Series: I can't put into words how much I love you [19]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Meeting the Parents, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Prompt:Pulling a chair out for them to sit down at the table.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: I can't put into words how much I love you [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754632
Comments: 18
Kudos: 123





	You make everything seem so easy

**Author's Note:**

> You know how I use this series to feed my own hunger for established relationship fluff. So have another morsel.

Marinette was sure she’d never felt so scared in her life. Fighting villains on a daily basis was a child’s play compared to facing Adrien’s father in her capacity as his son’s girlfriend for the first time. 

Adrien had insisted that she didn’t have to do it. He barely got to have dinner with his father and in no way considered him close enough to be in on his relationship. But he’d had no problem sitting next to her for dinner after dinner with her parents, always smiling and talking to them effortlessly, even when her father went out of his way with his cringe-worthy jokes, so for her it was only fair to return the gesture. Also, declining the invitation had seemed too rude to her.

Of course, this affair with his father was nothing like the homey dinners they’d had at the bakery. She’d received an official invitation, saying it was a black tie occasion. It had a set hour and Adrien’s driver had been sent to pick her up. The only thing she didn’t do following the protocol was to bring dessert because her father had insisted.

When Adrien met her at the door and his eyes lit up, she felt the weight in her heart lift a little. Of course he looked absolutely fantastic in his suit, but it was the smile that was just for her that meant more for her. His father was there so no customary kiss or hug from her boyfriend, not even a whisper of a kiss on her knuckles because they were careful not to attract attention with something that was typical for their superhero alter egos. But she still felt better knowing that he was there for her. 

“You look beautiful, Marinette,” was his subtle way of letting her know that her choice of dress was more than appropriate. She could see the appreciation in his father’s eyes as well and this somehow made her feel even lighter. She hadn’t started the evening with a major blunder.

When they reached the dining table, she was ready to sit down at the place designated for her, but caught Adrien’s eye in the last second, pausing. He pulled the chair back for her, so she could gather the skirt of her dress and sit down. She was surprised to feel a hand on her waist, gently guiding her.

It was a small gesture, but it meant the world to her. It was the warm touch in the cold room and official atmosphere that she needed to keep going. She smiled warmly at him when she sat down. And this was only the beginning. 

She gulped when she took in the table served for three, looking daunted at the lines of cutlery. But of course Adrien didn’t leave her in the lurch in this as well. He subtly guided her, pausing just a little before picking the right one for the meal they were served. 

Marinette couldn’t imagine how they looked to an outsider. She was used to the connection they had, how they often understood each other without words which came in handy during a battle. Now she was more than thankful for this. 

His calm presence by her side helped her to overcome her crippling anxiety. He’d never once made fun of her stuttering in all the time they’d known each other, what was more, even before they got together, he’d been kind of endeared by her clumsiness and jumbled words. So with him there, she knew that no matter what she did, it would be alright.

But somehow it went without a hitch. She’d expected she’d freeze and not be able to talk to Adrien’s father at all, but Adrien always guided the conversation to topics she was comfortable with and never missed the chance to praise her. Not blushing all the time because of his compliments had turned out to be the true challenge of the evening, but she didn’t mind at all. 

When they finally made it through dessert, Marinette allowed herself to feel relief. It hadn’t been a disaster. She knew that when Adrien’s father told her that it had been a pleasure to have her in their home, he’d meant it. She could see him eyeing them appreciatively as they stood side by side. She knew without a shadow of a doubt that they made a striking couple, because she could see it in his eyes. She’d passed whatever the test had been.

She hadn’t expected Adrien to join her for the ride home, but she was more than happy to let him. They were quiet in the car, the warm touch of his hand in hers the only difference from the official atmosphere of the dinner. But when they arrived at their destination, he asked the driver to wait a few minutes for him.

“You were amazing,” he told her when they were finally alone on the sidewalk. 

“I did nothing,” she said, shrugging. “I only followed your lead. It was your presence and help that made this possible.” She meant it, she was truly grateful.

“You don’t understand, do you?” He said, lifting a hand to her cheek to brush away a lock of hair that had escaped her elaborate updo. “It was me who did nothing. You were the one who wowed my father with your designer expertise, you were the one who talked effortlessly about all the activities you’re engaged in, about helping your parents and about your dreams for the future. Hell, you wowed me! I was just there as an accessory, if anything,” he chuckled.

“A very good-looking accessory,” she teased him. She knew he didn’t mean it. But he’d really used the opportunity to let her shine, she now realised it. She’d been emboldened by his support and she’d done well. “But of course I know you’re much more than that,” she said, stepping in closer to him. 

“And you’re the only one I want to impress, m’lady,” he said, his eyes glowing with love in the falling darkness. She used the advantage her heels gave her to kiss him. A short kiss since he had to go and they were in public, but it was still enough. It made up for the evening of polite interaction between them.

“Thank you,” she said as she clung to him for the last remnants of warmth.

“No, thank  _ you _ . You didn’t have to do this, but you did it and you were fantastic,” he said, the pride in his voice making her cheeks warm up. 

“See you tomorrow,” she said as he got back in the car and waved after it. 

There. Together they really had no match, she was more sure than ever. 


End file.
